Ellington Entertainment Holdings
about Ellington media entertainment is a small media conglomerate entertainment company located across youtube and social media. * ellington media entertainment founders: # hippo books inc (2010-2014) # mj Ellington productions entertainment and hippo books inc (2014-2017) # mj Ellington productions entertainment, hippo books inc and the three wizards enterprises (2017-2018) # mj Ellington productions entertainment,hippo books inc, the three wizards enterprises and ARAD-UC inc (2018-present) history * august 2014:merger between mj Ellington productions entertainment and hippo books inc creates:ellington media entertainment. * september 2014:mj Ellington productions is founded by Ellington media. * early December 2015:mj Ellington productions joins youtube. * early mid 2017:merger between Ellington media and the three wizards enterprises * mid 2017:the three wizards enterprises join hippo books inc and mj Ellington productions entertaiment in founding companies in Ellington media. * june 2018:hippoworks pictures and Tardis who are absorbed into Ellington media * July-november 2018:ellington media entertainment was near collapse and spin out * on October 3rd 2018:Ellington media entertainment will have a division shakeup. * hippoworks studios and Tardis who will be fully absorbed into the main part of Ellington media. * horror shack will be part of the united films telepictures. * on October 20th 2018,teen-wizards pictures was relaunched as wizards attract. * on November 6th 2018,ellington media launched two more assets and a new division: chocolate face motion. * on November 14th 2018,ellington media through the three wizards tele pictures group LLC launched bloody hand features as a sister studio to horror shack. * ellington media recently said that the three wizards enterprises has the option to no longer be a holding company in 2022. * on November 15th 2018,united films entertainment and others will not be renamed. * on November 16th 2018,ellington media launched investment acquisitions inc LLC. * on December 18th 2018,ellington media relaunched the hippoworks label as hippoworks releasing (for the three wizards,teen productions,mj Ellington productions and more for movies). * on January 3rd 2019,ellington media announced that superhero comics entertainment will be shutdown and will be absorbed into main Ellington media.while its shows (2015-2018) will be owned by Ellington media.current running shows will be taken over by its distributer.superhero comics has until February for shut down.sister studios like movie house screen have the option to takeover former shows/films by superhero comics. * on January 6th 2019:Ellington media announced that the three wizards music and teen productions music will merge and form music video inc with Ellington media music group renamed to music video Corp.it wil be effective by June. * Ellington media will also sell new growth producers and chocolate face films to private party's.(effective March). * airdate and Release day and it's unit owner will be shutdown and absorbed into entertaiment assets.(effective may). * Ellington media said that *bloody hand features and horror shack may also merge*. * on January 8th 2019,superhero comics releasing will be dissolved into Ellington media and hippoworks releasing. * on January 9th 2019,the three wizards tele pictures group LLC will be renamed to wizard three corporation LLC. * united films channel distribution will be shutdown and will be absorbed into mj Ellington productions and united films channel distribution (revived) will be renamed to teen industries entertainment distribution . * on January 12th 2019,ADARD and ADARD inc was shutdown and absorbed into entertainment assets. * the three wizards music and teen productions music merged and form music video inc.(effective in shows/movies summer 2019) * on January 15th 2019,mj Ellington productions and teen productions will merge and form:hybrid pictures industries corp with teen productions company and library transferring into mj Ellington productions Channel.(to be effective June 2019 and merger ending in February 2019) * the library merger will cause sunshine cinematic to give back space travel season 1 and the chronicles season 2a. * on January 15th 2019,hippoworks releasing and French-american mapper were in a meeting for mapper to be renamed to hippoworks animation.it was approved(effective June 2019). list of assets united films entertainment * mj Ellington productions * superhero comcs entertainment (until February 2019) # superhero comics releasing (until February 2019) * teen productions # teen industries entertainment distribution * horror shack wizards three corporation LLC * the three wizards enterprises # the three wizards # the three wizards pictures # wizards attract # bloody hand features * hippoworks releasing unactive channels enterprises group * unactive channels enterprises # unactive channels # mj and the games channel (10%) new days producers creation LLC * new days creation * new growth producers (until march 2019) chocolate face motions LLC * movie house screen * chocolate face films (until march 2019) music video group * music video inc investment acquisitions inc LLC * mj and the games channel (10%) * doodle report draft (40%) Ellington media international productions * wizards Deutschland productions * teen-m.e. productions Deutschland * wizards Russian screen * teen French productions inc sold or spun off divisions * bunny 1 group - merging with cake sundae inc * cake sundae inc - merging with bunny 1 group * French-American mapper - spun off from the company and currently a independent channel. former (dissolved)assets * united films channel distribution - absorbed into mj Ellington productions.replaced by teen industries entertainment distribution * ADARD/ADARD inc - dissolved and shutdown on January 12th 2019. * Ellington media music group division - renamed as music video corp. * the three wizards music - merged with teen productions music and formed music video inc in 2019 * teen productions music - merged with the three wizards music and formed music video inc in 2019 * Superhero comics entertainment- to shutdown in 2019 and to be absorbed into Ellington media. * mj Ellington productions animation group - dissolved by French American mapper. * the wizard animation group - dissolved by the three wizards telepictures group LLC * hippoworks studios - shutdown in 2018,absorbed into Ellington media. * Tardis who - shutdown in 2018 due to no shows being produced, absorbed into Ellington media. * the three hippos - former sister studio to the three wizards, relaunched as Tardis who. Category:Ellington media entertainment